


from belly rubs to something else

by duckfuck



Series: +ISAK & EVEN+ [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bottom Isak, M/M, Top Even, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: in which Isak gets a belly button piercing and it stirs Even up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words.

They were comfily lying on  **their** very own bed. They're finally living together. It was a happy moment for the two of them. Even was kissing and nipping at Isak's sensitive neck, making the younger one giggle a few times.

Isak's neck wasn't the only place that was very sensitive. In fact, it was his belly button area.

You see, he had a small surprise for Even to find out.

The older boy's hand moved up and down Isak's clothed chest, caressing Isak lovingly. Isak loved the affection that Even gave him.

Eventually, Even's hand sneaked under Isak's shirt while the younger one was too busy giggling. Even rubbed Isak's soft belly and doing circles with his fingers.

That was, until Even's hand touched something hard. Even got confused so he removed his face from Isak's neck - making Isak pout - and lift his shirt a little to expose the small surprise.

It was a small, silvery curved barbell with a [cannabis](https://www.crazy-factory.com/product_images/BST163/BST163-1610PE_M-Piercings-Curved-Barbells-Curved-Barbell.JPG?dt=1466576624) leaf on it. On the leaf charm there was a tiny peridot gem on it.

"Isak.. is that a ... belly button piercing?" Even asked, eyes wide.

Isak gulped. "Uh, s-surprise?"

Even looks at him, wanting him to explain.

"So, I might've gotten a piercing? Okay, fuck it - I got a belly button piercing because this one looked pretty nice? Umm.. yeah it's still a little sensitive so.." Isak mumbled and looked into Even's eyes. It looked like- like they were filled with lust.

"Fuck, Isak- that's so hot." Even moaned and before Isak could say anythin, Even attacked his lips, kissing him roughly. Isak moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Even's neck, pulling the taller one closer. It felt good when Even nipped at his bottom lip before shoving his tongue in, both of them fighting for dominance. Isak felt his shaft grow harder and harder.

"You like that, baby? Like stirring me up with a belly button piercing?" Even whispered hotly into Isak's ear. Isak whimpered and wiggled on their bed a little. He needed Even so badly.

"What, baby? What is it that you want?" 

Isak gasped as Even nuzzled and kissed his neck and jaw, leaving small bruises as if claiming the younger one. "Need you so badly, Evy-!" he said.

Even smirked, kissing Isak once on the lips before helping Isak take his shirt off before taking his own off too. He took Isak's jeans off, leaving the boy only in his dark grey boxer briefs. Fuck, Isak looked so amazing and literally delicious.

Even peppered Isak's belly with soft kisses before reaching to grab the lube bottle from the floor. No, it just happened to be there. Probably fell from one of their bags.

Both of them stared at each other before Even leaned in to kiss him again and slowly started to massage Isak's hips and slowly took off the boy's briefs, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring where did they fly. Isak was so naked and Even loved it. He loved seeing Isak naked because them he can adore his boyfriend's killer body and it's amazing features.

Even coated his fingers with the pina colada flavored lube and circled Isak's needy hole. Isak moaned just from the small touched. His hands gripped Even's swoopy hair while the taller boy was busy with one of Isak's perky nipples. Even pushed one finger in and the second one right after, prepping Isak up. Usually it was from three to four fingers but Even decided that three was good for now.

Isak couldn't wait any more, so he cupped Even's face with his hands and made him look into Isak's eyes.

"Even, fuck me already! Please, please, please..!" he whined. Even chuckled, giving a small kiss on his boyfriend's nose before leaning up. He coated his hard dick with the lube and gave a few pumps before lining himself at Isak's entrance. He poked it, teasing Isak.

"GOD, EVEN IF YOU DON'T FU--" the younger one suddenly gasped as Even sinked in, both of them letting out a small moan.

"Ah, fuck.. it feels so good, Even.." Isak mumbled, closing his eyes. Even smirked and began thrusting in and out of his boy, who basically was a mess under him.

Even's thrusts soon became harder and faster, making Isak reach his climax. He was so close.

Isak whimpered, his hand sneaking to his painfully hard dick, stroking it. "Ah-! Even, baby, I'm so close.." he mumbled.

Even grinned. "Me too, baby." It was not long before he was coming hard into Isak, coating the boy's insides. Isak followed after, pumping himself hard as he came all ovee his and Even's bare chests.

The older one pulled out and collapsed next to Isak on their bed, wrapping his arms around Isak, pulling him closer.

"Mm, that felt good, Even." Isak said and cuddled more into Even. He felt his boyfriend's fingers creep closer to his belly and start playing with the piercing.

"Yeah, is that so?" Even grinned.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> see if you can find the link to the piercing in the story.
> 
> my tumblr: kraudine


End file.
